The Knights (Tomione One-Shot)
by tepidlytepid
Summary: Hermione complains to Tom.


p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="12554c21907644022fbb49de0c88dbb0""Tom!" I screamed, storming through the Slytherin Common Room's door. "Where the fuck is he?" I muttered to myself. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="c3c26a007d566977f11a79912066b4d4""Who?" I heard Tom's voice ask. I could feel him move around me like a snake, and soon he was directly in front of me. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="924891998d6c3d7f0c872dcedd73cac5""You!" I shouted, and his eyes widened slightly. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="0cfeddffcdceae3f4356779b7e4913f8""Your stupid Knights—" I was cut off by his hand, and he dragged me to his room. When we got there, he opened the door and shoved me in. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="c78013ab483ea9dbd080b25db150c3e3""Now," he started, brushing invisible dust off his school uniform. "What about my Knights?" He smirked, and I had a feeling he knew what I was going to say. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="520663f7ba89d494048fdf00f3dc27c6""They won't stop assaulting me! They touch me, and ruin my essays, and taunt me, and—" I stopped talking. Tom pat my head like I was a child. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="08622152d499011f9525ba336dedf454""There, there," he said, looking at me empathetically. "I'll tell them to stop." He smiled at me reassuringly. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="1933b88499dce3b1fdbca027543dd67f""Tom?" I asked, looking absentmindedly toward his neatly made bed. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="d174e87ea5671d2feafbfdc1f3154214""Yes?" He questioned. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="5713961e0fc377b626ae5d6c0ac5f1fa""Can you, um... well... will you... nevermind." I mumbled. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="5df1fb05ede454c0ed5ce1e944a5d544""You may leave, Hermione." Tom said. I looked at him. His head was tilted to the side, and he was looking at me like I was a riddle he was trying to solve. I turned around after I had walked to the door. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="44199988982096a31068370ca083845c""By the way Tom, I had dream last night, and you were in it." I said hoping he'd be interested. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="d630c37de050c02e16d095e835388dd0""What happened?" He asked, and thankfully, I heard curiosity in his voice. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="551f921540f473128b83805a5599ed51""We were just snogging." I replied, and rushed out of his room. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="f04a9c32baddce019e4e3202a6e5134c"I imagined him looking astonished after I said it. /p  
p style="font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: none;" data-p-id="823636afe72222a03b2a14da532ec010"Smiling, I headed to the Room of Requirement./p 


End file.
